everybody's fool
by ramenlover67
Summary: A little bit of physical pain takes away the mental pain right? so she thought no one understood what happens when someone does? two depressed people make... one big ball of not giving a damn about anything, haha just read it.


Sometimes life just is not fair, and sometimes we have to do things we really just don't want to do. But just because I'm sitting here in this dumb ass class with these

dumb ass people does not mean I have to put up with this shit! "I hope you know im not doing this" it was the first thing she had said all day, he was shocked "sakura

you don't really have a choice" "like hell I don't naruto" she moved her pink hair over her shoulder "sakura listen I know you don't like people but come on its just for two

hours and hes needs just a little bit of help I mean it's the least you can by the way you treated his sister the other day" annoying little girl sakura thought "she deserved

that water all over her she was annoying as hell.." "-.- , sakura *sigh* you know your really starting to piss me off! Just go do it.. please" she looked down. She hated the

affect naruto had on her, but without him who did she really have?. "alright ill go" he smiled big. A week ago she had been outside minding her own business when a little

girl threw her ball and it landed near sakura, she ran over to get it. "hi! Im mai whats your name?" sakura looked down from her journal "sakura now go away" "wow ok

meanie!" she started walking away but turned back around "you know I have a brother who acts like you! All grumpy and mean!" "awesome go away" she stuck her

tounge out and kicked her. "you stupid little fucking brat!" she threw her water bottle at her full of water and drenched the little girl she ran away cying. Later on Naruto

herd about it from the little girl.. (" thank you sakura who knows you might even have fun!" " I doubt that" she mumbled. She looked back up at the front of the class r

oom, he knew that because they were in class that it was the perfect time to ask her. She wouldn't throw a fit in class where everyone else could see her. As they left

school they both said there good byes and sakura walked home. When she got to her front door she heard the fighting again. She sighed, her parents were always fi

ghting ever since she was ten as the years went by it had gotten worse and worse. She took the secret way up to her room, on the side of the house she found a vine

that could hold her weight she would pull herself up then jump from the other building up onto her window seal. Her mom yelled at her every day for this complaining it

was dangerous while her step dad told her he wished she would fall multiple times. Her and step dad never got along, in fact she didn't really get along with any older

men, not any females either jut guys her age. Most of the girls in her school hated her because of all the guy friends she had. Especially with Naruto being her friend he

was one of the best looking guys in the school. Once she made it into her room she pulled her journal out of the secret compartment under her dresser, without this

journal she would never have been able to make it these past few years, well that and naruto being her best friend. Journal – short and sweet, I feel alone alone alone,

things are just getting so much worse and I don't know what to do! I hurt and I can't escape this pain. * she looked down at her writing and shut the journal she couldn't

bring herself to keep writing it would only make it worse, she needed to talk to naruto or something, if not it would end up like last time, she shivered. She called his cell

phone. He picked up with the first ring "yea" "meet me at the normal spot" they hung up and she took off out the window. "whats wrong sakura" he looked her up and

down, she was wearing her normal outfit of skinny jeans and a black teeshirt with different bands on it today she was wearing paramore. Her hair was in a high ponytail

she had dyed the tips of it black and white coontails. (if you don't know what that is look it up lol) "I can't keep writing anymore naruto its not helping anymore" he sighed,

she realized it must be hard being her friend its like a full time job of a therapist.

"what can I do to help you" he was almost pleading "I don't expect you to do anything, I just.. I just need an outlet something to keep me busy maybe" "well you're going

to start helping Sage uchiha and I know your not very happy about it but maybe this will help you.. I really hope so" she staired at him for a minute and then looked down.

"Me to" he looked surprised she would never admit something like that unless she was desperate. "I heard that they have an older brother two around our age" he

winked and she blushed "naruto! No way" she kinda laughed, he loved the sound of her laugh since he rarely herd it. Only naruto could get her to smile like that and he

knew it. "You are so pervy sometimes!" "hey now Iv only dated like ten girls" "year but how many have you slept with?" "now now we don't need to bring that up" he

scratched the back of his head and laughed. "She smiled at him "thank you naruto this is exactly what I needed! Ill see you tomorrow at school" they took off home. That

night she slept with a small smile on her face. Journal- Something's aren't meant to be all happy and joyful; we don't all live a happy fairytale life. Only the physical pain

can slightly get rid of the mental pain.** She picked up her guitar and started to sing (Barlow girl) "Mirror Mirror on the wall, have I got it, cause mirror you've always told

me who I am, I'm finding it's not easy to be perfect" she paused. As much as she loved this song she couldn't bring herself to believe in god. How could there be a god

saving people when he allows her to live like this. She closed her eyes "who are you to tell me I am less then what I should be who are you who are you! Yea yea I don't

need to listen to the list of things I should do I wount try noo I wount try" "sakura is that you making all the stupid noise?" she quickly sat down her guitar when Kane

(stepfather) yelled. Seems like he was once again in a bad mood this wasn't going to be a good morning specially since her mom wasn't home. "hello sakura! Are you

ignoring me bitch!" she threw her black crossfade jacket on over her V-neck gray shirt, she was feeling plain today, She wore her normal skinny jeans and black toms she

had a little urge today to look a little prettier so she teased her hair and put a black bow and threw on a little bit of make-up she knew naruto would be happy. "im not

ignoring you _Kane" _she said with a bit of disgust, as she went to walk out the door he grabbed up her arm and threw he back into the counter "listen here little girl you

don't disrespect me I don't care how much of a bad ass you think you are" he squeezed her wrist and she tensed up "o yea still cutting your arms does that feel good

sakura" she didn't like how he said her name it made her feel sick "get… the.. hell away from me!" she kicked him between the legs and ran for it. "sakura you little whore

get back here now!" she kept running "then don't come back! Never ever again" she knew he wasn't following her he didn't want the neighbors knowing how crazy he

was. This happened often and she ended up normally going back home in a few days' time sometimes up to a week. Continuing into the park she found her normal sitting

place sometimes she would even stay here so naruto wasn't worried about her when he knew she was kicked out of the house. She sighed "its gona be a long day at

school" great now shes talking to herself. "sakura hello earth to sakura, whats wrong are you alright?" she was walking in the halls with Naruto but she was more

concentrated on the girls giving her glares in the hall this morning it normally didn't bother her but today she was so on edge. "did I tell you yet how good you look

today!" He smiled down at her, she looked up into his electric blue eyes, she swore he had this look that he knew how to give that she made her completely lost for

words, she blushed slightly and he smirked. "yes naruto you have about 5 times In the past hour haha but I didn't get to tell you that I think you look great today as well"

he drew back "what really you think so!" Sakura wasn't one for giving out compliments but he did look good today and she wasn't the only one who noticed. He wore his

skinny jeans and baby blue V-neck with black chucks and spiked back blonde hair and his scars were extremely hot, She had always thought so anyways. Maybe this is

why they started being friends when they were littler Naruto had a rough time and was abused Sakura almost saved him and that day on he swore to protect her,

somehow he just because the hottest guy ever while she decided to hide her beauty. " NARUTOOO" they both cringed at the loud screech that came from the only loud

mouth in this entire school "ino-pig what do you want?" "Shut up Sakura I'm not talking to you!" she shrugged "listen naruto you know the big dance is coming up and I

was wonder would you like to go wit…" he butted in " I'm aware and I thought guys ask girls?" she smiled "yea well I decided to jump on it and just ask you" she winked

and sakura gaged. "Sorry Ino iv not decided who I'm going with we have two months left anyways." Ino pouted "awe that's no fair" Naruto smirked and gave her one of

his forgive me but I don't really care looks, sakura favorite but all the other girls thought it was him flirting. Ino smiled big "of course Naruto I'll wait and see if you ask me"

with that she took off running down the hall. Wow how dense was the girl. Sakura sighed and they walked to class. After two hours of class they had lunch unfortunately

Naruto wasn't in this lunch with her. She normally skipped anyways not much one for eating that nasty food. She sat under her normal tree with her journal and water

bottle. "Hey girl!" she looked up to a younger boy with black hair and piercings everywhere, he wore skinny jeans and a tight black shirt, he was way too skinny and not

all the good looking. "What do you want?" "I'm Sage the guy you're going to be teaching here soon" he said with a tone that he didn't really care. "let me guess your

parents are making you and you don't really give a shit" he nodded and smiled "so we have an understanding?" she put her journal down "you don't think I've had to deal

with a ton of little shit heads like you, go the hell away I'll be at you house later and be ready for the next two months because im not going to like it any more than you

will" instead of getting mad he sat down next to her and in an evil voice "listen my brothers mom and dad know that you spilled that water on mai and if you treat me like

crap they will make your life hell you get that" she laughed an actual laugh that was so loud then got serious "believe me I doubt anything they can do will make my life

any worse" he frowned and walked away. she walked into the music room and picked up her guitar getting lost in the music smiling and she swayed along and she

strummed the guitar, nothing made her happier playing her acoustic guitar. It was her life her most precious item. The only way to make money was for her to go teach

these snotty nose brats who don't give a fuck about the music they didn't appreciate it but their parents shelled out big money to have them get taught. Her guitar was

old but beautiful her real dad had bought it for her when she was little before he was killed in a drive by in their old town. It had a cherry blossom tree designed down the

side with a small sun and moon engraved to face each other with angry faces like they were in a battle to the death. She couldn't imagine what would happen if

something happen to this guitar. She packed up the guitar and started her way towards the Uchiha Mansion.


End file.
